


Perspective

by kindkit



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trouble with Vetinari, Vimes thinks, is <em>altitude</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt by Vilakins, who asked for Vimes, Vetinari, and crime.

The problem with Vetinari, Vimes thinks, is _altitude_. He spends his time five storeys above the streets, where details blur and his boots stay clean.

Vimes's boots walk through all the filth of Ankh-Morpork. Well, not all of it--all of it would sink the Palace--but enough that he doesn't forget the messiness of crime. Assassins leave bloodstains that need mopping; Thieves leave empty pockets with the rent still to pay.

Take the long view, Vetinari says. He would, wouldn't he?

The long view's prettier. Maybe clearer, in a way. But it's for gods; people live at ground level.


End file.
